Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (film)
'''Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen '''er den sjette filmen i Harry Potter serien, og er basert på boka med samme navn av J. K. Rowling. Filmen hadde premieré på norske kinoer 17. Juli 2009. Det var David Yates som regisserte denne filmen. Handling Harry Potter blir med Albus Humlesnurr til Horatsion E.F Snilehorn fordi Humlesnurr trenger hjelp av Harry for å overtale Horatsion til å gjenoppta sin stilling som lærer i Eliksirer. Harry og Humlesnurr har kommet seg ut av døra for å gå igjen da Horatsion roper at han komme tilbake, bare han får et annet kontor. Etter dette drar Harry til Hiet hvor han blir inntil de drar til Diagonallmenningen. I Diagonallmenningen besøker de Wiltersens wærste som virkelig utgjør stor forskjell i forhold til nabobutikkene, med mange lysende effekter. Da Ronny spør tvillingbrødrene om hvor mye de tar for en morrosak, sier de fem galleoner, og da Ronny sier at han er broren deres sier de ti galleoner. Etter å ha vært i morrobutikken, fortsetter Harry, Ronny og Hermine til Ollivanders og blir helt rystet over at han ikke er der. De oppdager kort tid etter Draco Malfang og hans mor Narsissa Malfang som går på en måte som de ønsker å ikke bli sett. Harry, Ronny og Hermine klatrer dermed opp litt på taket for å se bedre, men siden en i butikken oppdager dem (sannsynligvis Borgia selv), blir gardinene trukket for. Etter en stund tar Harry, Ronny og Hermine Galtvorts ekspressen til Galtvort, Harry går i fra de andre og beveger seg mot kupeen hvor Draco Malfang sitter, Harry bruker en magisk stein til å gjøre kupéen røykete slik at han kan klatre opp på hylla. Ved ankomst i Galtvang, sier Draco at han skal sjekke noe. Etter at de andre har gått ut trekker Draco ned rullgardinene og bruker Petrificus totalis mot hylla fordi han aner at det ligger noen der. Draco ødelegger Harrys nese ved å trå på den og sier at det er en hilsen fra faren. En stund etter at Draco har forlatt kupéen, kommer Lulla Lunekjær Harry til unnsetning, hun sier at hun visste han var der fordi hodet hans var fullt av Svinnsmyger. De to går i sammen fra togstasjonen, og blir stoppet av Filius Pirrevimp som ber dem oppgi navn for å sjekke, da sier Harry til Pirrevimp at det umulig kan være nødvendig fordi Pirrevimp har visst hvem Harry var i fem år alt. Men Pirrevimp sa at han måtte sjekke alle studentene. På vei til borgen for Harry også øye på at Draco Malfang blir undersøkt og at Argus Nask finner en lang ting blant Dracos saker, men Professor Slur er også der og går god for Draco. Like før Harry ankommer Storsalen blir Hermine irritert påRonny fordi han sitter og spiser, mens deres bestevenn ikke har dukket opp til velkomstfesten. Når Harry dukker opp blir Hermine og Ronny svært sjokkert fordi Harry er inn smurt med blod i ansiktet sitt. Mens Ronny og Harry nyter en fritime, kommer Professor McSnurp og spør Harry hvorfor han ikke bruker fritimen sin til et fag, som f.eks, Eliksirer. Harry blir svært forvirret, ettersom Professor Slur kun hadde godtatt elever med Strålende til Ø.G.L.E-nivå i Eliksirer, men Professor Snilehorn derimot krever elever med minst Bedre enn ventet. McSnurp ber ham ta med seg Ronny, og de to legger i vei til Fangekjelleren. Professor Snilehorn blir veldig begeistret når han ser at Harry dukker opp, og lar både ham og Ronny låne bøker fra skapet. Guttene krangler om bøkene, men får tilslutt hvert sitt eksemplar. Begge bøkene er meget slitt, og i den Harry valgte var det fullt av skriblerier i. Dette irriterer Harry litt i begynnelsen, ettersom skribleriene nesten gjør det umulig for ham å lese oppskriften på eliksiren de skal lage. Harry begynner derfor å følge skribleriene, i stedet for "den offisielle" oppskriften, og merker kjapt at han får bedre resultat en samtlige av de andre. Hermine blir irritert på Harry som følger en ukjent oppskrift og ikke den "offisielle" oppskriften. Men Harrys handlinger fører til at han straks blir betraktet som Snilehorns yndling, og Harry får Felixir som belønning av Snilehorn. en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм) Kategori:Filmene